


《承语》第四十一章 称呼

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [40]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 4





	《承语》第四十一章 称呼

别叫主人了，换一个。  
————————————————  
栾承的脸色越来越不好。

“平时都几点睡？几点起？”栾承请来的医生坐在床前，正拿着本子一项一项的询问着，慢慢地拖着时间等着检查的详细报告出来。

“嗯...差不多午夜睡，六点起...”贺语被勒令倚在床头，眼神总是不自觉地瞟向身边脸色不好的自家主人。

“哦哦...孕期要保证充足的睡眠啊，睡眠不足对孩子不好，自己身子也撑不住的...”

贺语连忙点头，心里默默求他别再说下去了。

可总是不能随人愿的。

“那怀孕以后的这一个月都吃了什么？”幽幽张口，吐出来的都是置人于死地的刀子。

“吃不下什么...但，每顿都有吃！青菜都可以，我只是肉吃不下...”总算抓到了一点可以解释的，怎么在旁边听着的人脸色还不见好？

“诶呀，看你也是孕吐的厉害的样子，但吃不下也得吃啊...维生素，蛋白质，铁钙都得补起来啊...”

贺语悲哀的闭上了眼，医生不是白衣天使拯救生命的么，求求您可别再说下去了...

房间里只剩下了有些上了年纪的医生在本子上沙沙的笔记声，一声一声刮在贺语心上。

在检查报告出来的时候，医生接过扫了一眼，栾承看着医生立刻皱起来的眉头，腾的一下站了起来，强忍着才没夺门而出。

“各项指标偏低啊...开的这些药品和补品都要按时吃...”栾家的家主早就说过有用的补品都用最好的，一样都不落下，因此医生也不节省，大笔一挥，洋洋洒洒写了满满一纸的补品和注意事项。

贺语倚在床头一动也不敢动，小花挤开了房间的门，纵身一跃跃上了床铺，站在贺语身边，给他助威似的喵呜一声。

“还有，孕期最重要的就是心情愉悦，这样孩子发育的也会更好，”医生在写字间抬头看了一眼耀武扬威的白猫，“这猫最好也不养了，身上有菌。”

“呜...”贺语哽咽一声，抬头刚想反驳，却被栾承突然射过来的眼神逼了回去。

“这猫不能养了，明天送走。”医生走了好半天，房间里都没人说话，半晌，栾承憋了许久，才终于出声。

“可是...医生也说要心情愉快...”贺语眨了眨眼睛缩缩头，不知道反驳会不会成功。

“嗯？”栾承走到床边坐下，给他把被子往上掖了掖。

“主人，我自己给他洗澡，常洗，保证没有菌...”贺语不甘心，壮着胆子补充了一下论据。

“你还想自己给他洗澡？”栾承挑挑眉，刚压制住的火气差点又蒸腾上来。

可偏偏又不能发出来。已经说了要对他好，那些错也不是贺语酿成的，无论如何自己都理亏。

“那不洗了...我不给他洗了...”孕期的omega情绪不稳定，语气凶一点就红了眼角，又焦急又委屈，眼看着就要哭起来，“那不洗也不行...它身上会变脏...”

小花感受到了主人被欺负的糟糕的情绪，背上的毛炸起了些，咧了咧嘴角冲着栾承低吼一声。

-不许欺负我的主人！

可惜并没有凶到该凶的人，栾承怕他伤到贺语，一下子把他拎起来扔下了床。

栾承手臂撑在贺语身子两侧，在他耳旁吹着热气，“那不扔掉小花，用你的来换。”

蒸腾起来的热气瞬间让贺语红了脸颊，咕哝了半晌，“可是...医生说...”

贺语没说下起，说完了，怎么听都是自己想要拒绝的意思。前阵子刚因为这个被威胁送回去，如今威胁暂时解除，贺语仍心有余悸。

医生说，孕早期不稳定，不能进行剧烈的性事。

“那先欠着，”栾承翻身躺在他身边，手臂从他身下穿过揽着人肩头，贺语消瘦的身形隐藏在宽大的家居服中，紧紧贴着栾承的身体，“在床头贴张纸，欠一次画一下，等以后，慢慢补回来。”

床头的纸，明晃晃的记录着欠下的“债”，每画上简单的一笔都意味着要用几个小时的欲海中翻滚来补偿。贺语不禁想，这样真的能睡好么？

栾承却有些得意，反正以后长的很。

\--

常叔被留在那边处理收尾的事项，同时作为栾承已经不在的掩护，拖着得知自己被耍了以后在暴怒边缘的贺家。

海边的小房子里只剩下栾承和贺语两个人，来做晚饭的佣人收拾好后就离开了，去了小岛上另一幢给佣人和医生等人住的楼里，海边的别墅留给了刚刚表明了心迹的新恋人。

栾承没有跟贺语坐对面，就坐在贺语身边，给他夹一些贺语不爱吃却又不得不吃的菜，看着小东西皱着眉头咽下去。当餐桌上只剩两个人吃饭时，没了常叔的絮絮叨叨，栾承这才觉出来冷清。

栾承在非必要的时候并不算健谈，贺语在他面前似乎一直都是这个样子，问一句答一句，似乎两个人还没有进行过日常的聊天。

碗筷碰撞的声音在空气中叮当作响，愈发衬出餐桌上环绕着的低温。

“吃这个，多吃一点，饭不能剩。”贺语孕期吃什么嘴里都没什么味道，吞了两口饭下去填饱了胃就没再吃过什么，又不敢放下筷子，有一搭没一搭地夹着拌好的蔬菜沙拉在盘子里磨蹭。栾承看他消瘦的身板就不自觉的担忧起来，看起来就不想营养充足的样子，如何挨过漫长的孕期？捞了一勺子炖的香嫩滑烂的牛肉浇在贺语碗里，米饭泡了汤汁，颜色十分诱人。

贺语不得不重新注意到碗里早就被他抛弃的米饭，“...谢谢主人。”

话语简短，充满了公式化和不情不愿的意味。

“别叫主人了，换一个。”栾承勾勾嘴角，手探到桌下，在贺语大腿内侧前后抚摸了两下，握住内侧的嫩肉揉了揉。

贺语的身体猛的往后一退，膝盖发紧，双腿不自觉的加紧，栾承的手被挤压在两腿中间，顿时色情意味十足。贺语红了耳根才松开腿，好在房间里只有两个人，但两个人都十分清楚发生了什么，就更加显得欲盖弥彰。

“..谢谢家主。”贺语拿着筷子的手抖了一下，瓷质的筷子“啪”一声砸在了桌子上。

这个称呼太普遍，栾承不是很满意。放在贺语身下的手惩罚似的握住了蛰伏着的小贺语，恶意得用手掌揉了揉，“不对，你现在是我的妻子，应该叫什么？再想。”

身下的手不断动作，大有不让他满意就不停下来的趋势。

“呜...”贺语的手在栾承手臂上轻轻推拒着，咬紧了牙关，可身体实在敏感地经不起撩拨，身下传来的快感一波一波电流似的直冲大脑，贺语一句话都说不完整。

为什么明明是在吃饭，还要这样被玩弄？

“我...我不知道...”贺语偏过头像栾承投去求助的目光，希望这个人可以放过他一次。

栾承确实停下了手，可下一秒，就把手从贺语的裤带中探了进去。掌心温热的温度直接接触到贺语嘴敏感危险的部位，贺语禁不住刺激，牙关一松，一声呻吟就溢了出来。

“你知道的，快点，叫不出口不许射。”栾承加快了手上的动作，目不转睛地盯着贺语身上微小的战栗和微微昂起的头。

没有性事就吃不到嘴了么？他的贺语可口的很。

“丈夫...丈夫...”

"太官方了，继续。"

“恋人！呜...求您...让我射...”

贺语觉得自己已经到了极限了。

“不行，继续想。”手指恶意地堵住了小孔。

“...”贺语喘着粗气，有些神智不清地低着头，嘴唇轻轻一碰，“老...老公。”

————————————————


End file.
